rugratsall_grown_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Shane
Samantha was first introduced in the Rugrats TV Movie special, All Growed Up. However, she later became "Savannah" in the shows, Rugrats Pre School Daze and All Grown Up. She is also one of the students in Angelica and Susie's preschool class in Rugrats Pre-School Daze. She is voiced by Laraine Newman. Description Samantha Shane is Angelica's best friend and Chuckie's love interest, 10 years into the future. She and Angelica are considered part of the popular crowd, she's seemingly friendly. She's about average teen, into popular music and make-up. She becomes very suspicious as to how both Angelica and Tommy have the same last name but how Angelica says they're not related. But brushes it off mostly, she even listens to how Angelica once asked her parents to change her last name to "La Tiffany" but said no. To which she scoffs, "Hmmm parents". She becomes Chuckie's love interest after she gives him her lip balm. Both she and Angelica had plans to go to the Emica concert, she becomes more suspicious when Angelica says she has a necklace identical to hers. However, when the concert time comes and Angelica shows no necklace in sight, Samantha becomes upset. Not by the lack of the necklace, but because she believes Angelica's been lying to her. To which she then declares to her, "I don't think you never had the necklace. And I don't think you've ever been to Paris, and I think you ARE related to that Tommy Pickles!!". Although she tries to explain, Samantha's tired of her lying, calling her a "phony". However when Tommy brings the medallion, Angelica finally comes clean and tells her the truth. Although she's shocked to hear her admit she lied, she doesn't get angry. Only calmly saying "I'll have to think about this Angelica", most likely meaning their friendship. However, despite her lying earlier, she seems to forgive Angelica a bit when she introduces Chuckie to her and explains how great he is. It is hinted that she had braces once, saying that her lip balm was good when braces can sometimes cause a person to drool. Its also hinted she may return Chuckie's affections as she says she thinks he'll be cute when his braces come off. When she became Savannah, she is now the most popular girl in school, who Angelica Pickles is jealous of (but it's been proved that Savannah's actually secretly jealous of Angelica). She often competes with Angelica, feeling she'll never lose, but Savannah never actually wins. Angelica is always saying Savannah invites her to Savannah's parties, in the TVIP (Totaly Very Important Person), which isn't true. She's characterized by her pink tank top, jean capris, and black hi-top sneakers with purple laces. She is now voiced by Shayna Fox. She is also now the leader of the popular crowd at school. She is the girl Angelica attempts to emulate and the one who determines who is and isn't cool. First introduced in the "All Grown Up" special as Angelica's friend "Samantha" who Chuckie has a crush on, we learn that now a few things (besides her name) have changed. Chuckie's interests now lie elsewhere, and Angelica and Savannah are not the good friends they were in the AGU Special. In fact, Savannah looks down on her since she has been a popular teen for much longer than Angelica has. Looks In Rugrats Pre School Daze, her hair is tied up in six pigtails on top of her head, and is pulled back into two short ponytails. She also wears a pink t shirt, and purple pants. In All Growed Up, Samantha wears a purple shirt, golden earrings, red skirt, and black boots. She wore her black hair down with a pink hairband until she became Savannah, and began to keep her hair tied up in three pigtails on top of her head and pulled back into a short ponytail. See also * Kimi Finster Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Preteens Category:Teenagers Category:Jim Jr. High Students Category:All Grown Up! Category:Asians Category:Childrens Category:Content